Won't You Come and Play With Me in the Deep, Deep Forest?
by SakuraNeChan
Summary: In an unknown town isolated away from civilization lives a vampire. One that had seen the rise and fall of the moon and sun on and off for many years. Every decade, he demands no more than a single sacrifice to survive in the lonely woods. Her, a young girl of sixteen years is to become his next victim. She shall be no different than those before her... Or will she?
1. Rain of Blood

**Rain of Blood**

* * *

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence

*I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID (OBVIOUSLY). THIS IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. Thank you and PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE (COPY MY WORK) AS IT IS ILLEGAL AND IF WORD REACHES OUT TO ME THAT PLAGIARISM OF MY STORIES HAS OCCURRED, I MAY END UP TAKING DOWN MY STORIES. PLEASE DO NOT BE THE ONE PERSON WHO HAS TO RUIN THE FUN FOR EVERYONE.

* * *

_Blood._

That was all she could see; all she could feel racing madly within her seemingly frail skin. It pooled at her feet, crimson and unforgiving, leaving no mercy in its wake. Marking her; taunting her to make a move, daring her to escape from these tormenting woods. Or was it not?

_Plop, plop, plop, plop…_

One by one, drop after drop, soaking at her clothes, raining as if demons were tainting this piteous world full of darkness; at such appalling human beings…_at her. _She could not scream, nor would she dare. For even as such as a sign of pain would corrupt her…engulf her until she would soon succumb to her own hell; to taste death and ashes in her very being. Fear. Oh, how the tears and screams beseeched to be released; to aim fear at the crimson red sky. She hated it; hated the smell, the stench of death that invaded her nostrils.

Lightning.

It crashed, blaring her sight with the same scenery, and the same smell. Blood. The smell was killing her. If she would not be fated to go mad by the raging storm, then surely the strong smell of iron would swallow her in. It was reaching…attempting to engulf her very being, taunting her with images of hell; begging to drag her down to her doom.

Rain.

It poured rapidly without sympathy, flooding the blood with water; spreading the ghastly smell for another to fear; to irk. Those eyes. So crimson were they, deadly yet unforgiving in every single fragment that she could count in his eyes. There was no emotion. None towards her nor the victim whose blood splashed at her feet, washed away by the pouring rain. So empty was the owner of those bloody red eyes, and…so cruel was the lovely, beautiful mouth that man contained. As if he was an angel and Satan himself all at once.

Lovely crimson eyes, followed by the curves of his mistakenly fragile face. So beautiful were those soft lips that once smiled, those rosy lips that had touched that lovely, strong body, now laid like a limp doll, one that had been charmed and deluded her to her own living hell. She remembered. That soft crimson hair, so sinful and cold, that she utterly felt contempt for. _That she loathed._ She trained her sharp eyes towards him, cradling the lifeless body closer, and she sent him everything that he in return, had given her and more importantly, the bloodied doll in her arms.

Hell.

The man whispered naught but kept his blood red eyes trained on her. Watching. Laying in wait. A predator and a prey in wait. She watched back, refusing to reveal naught any sign of apprehension, but gallantry. The rain poured down harder, mercilessly shrouding her in tears. How bad she wanted to scream at this moment. How bad it was begging to leave her bloodied lips and escape out into the open air.

No.

She would not allow weakness, and certainly not for this _fiend_, this _ogre_, to take pleasure and elation in her suffering because of _him_. No. She would not allow for such to happen, and definitely not for this monster to see her in such a state. Then he-no this _beast_, smirked. A smirk that delivered all he felt in his cold, dark heart. That is, if he even had a heart. The small smirk morphed into a wide grin, and his _eyes_. They glanced up to meet hers, and there was no pity nor regret in those eyes. Nothing but humor. The man laughed; a deep, cruel laugh that sang out to the sky, so dazzling and atrocious as was his very being.

That disgusting existence.

Then he ran. Ran towards her with his bloody fangs, the same one that had destroyed and marred that frail body that pressed up against hers in, mixed in blood and rain. Most of all, it was drowned in_ those_ wounds, caused by those very fangs from _him_. She stepped away as he lunged at her, threatening her at her desperately to crumble, to melt and succumb to darkness. A snarl emitted from those foul, horrid lips as he ran at her and he lunged again.

Blood.

It pooled out from _him_, so stunning yet horrendous, no different from the beast himself That foul creature stopped, it's daggers a mere ten inches away from her skin, and before it could recover, was stabbed again, this time directly at its core. The wild-eyed creature collapsed, gasping for breath as it struggled on the crimson-stained ground, screaming bloody murder as if it had not just been the cause of one. As if he was not damned and sinned by his own actions. Just like she herself was. The man was now as feeble and as helpless as that stoned body that laid several feet away from him, extracted of life and youth.

But he was different.

He was still breathing, gasping and panting, his only hope on life as it hung desperately between existence and demise. She snarled at the foul creature, pointed the tip of her dagger high above its head, when it looked.

And begged.

Begging for mercy, for pity, for anything from her. She knew those eyes too well; she'd seen many who'd given the same look as this horrible creature had, one that pleaded for mercy when death was on its brink, but was nevertheless as bloodthirsty and heartless as ever if it was permitted to survive. It would not change. To allow this filth to survive would only cause more harm. Not just to her, but to the innocent and kind. Being one of religion, she was not one to kill and murder, but this creature had murdered _her _without a second thought. It didn't allow forgiveness, even when she had begged and cried for it; an innocent woman crying for mercy, yet her pleas had not even reached this twisted creature's heart.

It was disgusting.

Yet it was demanding for clemency; for pity at its pitched dark heart. Those bloody red eyes were tempting her in, trying to persuade her to feel.

Time froze.

Perhaps she should feel for this awful creature, for it only needed to feed. Just like any other animal, it needed to feed. To exist. And to do such an act would make her no better than this creature that laid before her, bloodied as the broken doll it had crafted by its own two tainted hands. She knew. It would not revive the deaths of those who were murdered by it.

But she snarled again, finally uttering naught more than a soft whisper, "Goodbye, sinful creature of the dark. May He, the great Buddha, be with you."

And with that, she plunged the dagger into the sinful creature's heart.

It screeched, a bloodcurdling screech that both resonated and screamed as it collapsed, now nothing more than a bloody and empty shell, as hollow as its victim that had fallen not long before it had.

She stood, not moving, frozen as she tilted her head up, watching the crimson red sky slowly cease away. She could not take it anymore; now more blood filled the air, and the very last hold she had on biting back her scream was crumbling. She could not cry, for no tears could undo the past. A life for a life.

She screamed.

Her scream was full of fear, of love, and sadness. This was a tragedy, one in which all had lost. The naive victim had been brutalized, the errant murderer was dead, and…_her_, the sinner, was breathing, alive, with death staining her very fingertips; a sure sign for hell's grasp on her soul. And still, the victim had not been arisen and breathed life again. She cried, as she too, collapsed, her fingers now tainted; so young, so pure, but yet such a sinner she was. With her desolating strength, she crawled slowly over to the victim.

Her mother.

Trying to restrain her control, she caressed her mother's pale face into her hands, watching as her tears flowed from her cheeks to her mother's, marking her face as it surged, yet leaving so little sign of the traced tears. She glanced at her face, that beautiful golden hair that she had once so lovingly curled and played with, those soft fingers that had laced through hers, lovingly and dearly, that small, curvy nose she had so admired for the past years, and most of all, her eyes.

They were beautiful; ocean blue eyes that mirrored hers, twinkling and shining as bright as the ocean and sky, and never did she ever think those lovely eyes would ever cease to shine. Until now.

All she could do was scream. Sceram with her last breath at the blinding rain until…what?

There was no use. No use screaming, no use crying her heart out in the roaring rain. Instead of continuing her screeches of agony, she roared out into the pattering rain, both tears and anger tingeing her facial features. She caught her breath, her blue eyes gleaming with fury and hate; she would make them pay. Make them beg for mercy, for their lives. She had held back for so long, but now it was for once that she was finally glad of her power. That power of hers that was so demonic, so full of hate, but was still her one and only sanctuary in this pitiful life.

Her eyelids closed and when they opened, those beautiful blue eyes that resembled the shining blue sky no longer remained.

Not anymore.

She opened her eyes.

They were golden.


	2. Watching

**Watching**

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter and the previous one is pretty short, but it will get longer over time^^. Oh, and I've heard there's been some confusion on the first chapter. Everything will make much more sense later on in the story, don't you worry. This is my first time typing a fanfic, and I will look forward to typing more (and get better at writing stories hopefully) ...got so many ideas right now! Heehee and thank you for taking your time to read!

* * *

_Huff, huff, huff…_

A girl of sixteen years ran, her bare feet avoiding the rock terrain as she panted, trying to escape from _that thing._ Whatever _that thing_ was.

To her own surprise, she did not feel fear but rather excitement. Freedom. Her messy golden hair was flying behind her, cool and soft against the harshly blowing wind. She exhaled. She loved the woods; it's calm, peaceful presence filled with natural conception, so unlike her home.

At least, it would have been more enchanting if it were not for _that thing_ hunting her. But nevertheless, the forest was still as breathtaking as ever; the way the birds' early songs hummed in her ears, the way the sunlight's warm rays stroke the horizon, lighting the sky with a fiery view, _everything._

_It_ was advancing on her, increasing speed as she continued to flee, blindly dashing around every tree, bush, or plant that came into view, leaving nothing more than the shaking leaves as a sign of her presence. For once, she dared. Dared to turn around to visualize where _it _was, or if _it _was even human for that matter. Then her mind processed, thinking.

She stopped.

Her feet stumbled slightly as she halted her tracks, her brain furiously working. If one were to have seen her then, they would have called her a fool for stopping; for giving up and allowing herself to die so easily. Not that she cared.

She slowly turned around, her unwavering face set sternly into the shrubbery in front of her.

Her heart raced, madly hammering in her chest. _Pip…pip…pip…pip, pip, pip, pip, pip—_

"Hey, Rin! What do you think you're doing out here?!"

_Shit. _Her azure eyes tilted up to meet with glimmering teal ones. Hatsune Miku, the lovely teal-colored hair girl, one of eighteen years, with symmetrical pigtails and a matching, faded peasant dress. Her best friend and one who wore an evidently annoyed expression which marred her pretty features. Miku was tapping her foot impatiently, her eyebrow raised, much like a teacher awaiting an answer from a student who had been caught stealing candy. Rin found this to be a perfect opportunity to tease the older female; after all, a furious Miku was a cute Miku.

"Aw, but Mommy, I just wanna explore some more. It's so boring. Isn't Mommy already worried too much about me? After all, Mommy still needs to find a big and tough boyfriend so she can love him watts and watts~! Hey, Mr. Big-and-Tough can also protect Miku-sama from the Big, Bad, Ugly Wolf too~" Rin sang, smirking at Miku's flustered expression.

"Shut up, Rin."

"Aw, is Mommy mad-d-d at me? I promise to be a good, good girl for Mommy from now on else!" Rin chortled, averting her voice pitch higher for the reward of Miku's aggravated reply, to which she gleefully applauded.

"Yet look how well that's going, Rinny."

"B-but, Mommy-y! Pleas-e?!" Rin whined teasingly, earning a glare from Miku.

"No, Rin. Everyone's seriously getting pissed about you running off to the woods, and since your Father expects me to bring you back home in one piece, I'm dragging you back whether or not he's happy about it!" Miku snapped, roughly grabbing Rin's wrist.

"Mommy…why, why do I have to go back?!" Rin wailed, pretending to sob as Miku pulled her protesting body back towards the village.

"Goodness, Rin. You're sixteen years old, due to be married soon, and yet you're being such a big baby about this. Come on, you know that kind of shit doesn't work with me anymore. So stop it; please stop being so naughty and pay attention to me here," the tealette groaned, releasing her grip on Rin, who was on the verge of humming a merry tune.

* "_Because I naughty, naughty— Hey! I'm Mr. Simple!— Because I naughty, naughty—_

_Sesangi nae mamdaero an dwindago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol pilyo eobtji (You can't just get angry 'cause the world is not going the way you want it to be; You don't need to)—"_

_"_Ugh, Ri-n, not this song again! If your father hears that you are singing—"

"_Keokjeongdo paljada jakeun ile neomu yeonyeonhaji malja mome johji anha (Mind your own business. Don't be too attached to trivial things, it's not good for your body__)~"_ Rin sang as she danced, bringing Miku's hands to a clap._  
_

"Rin, of course I have to mind your business! I'm your best friend and your father specifically—" Rin paused her singing to mock Miku's babbling, imitating the impression of a guppy, much to Miku's horror.

"_Seongjeoki johatdaga nappatdaga keureon geoji mwo heung! (It's just that my personality goes good then bad, so what!)" _Rin continued, her facial expression utterly careless much to the tealette's horror._  
_

"Of course that's bad, you idiot! How do you expect to get married acting like that?!" Miku sighed, stubbornly protesting against Rin's urging grin.

_"S__hil jeogi ollat daga tteoreo jyeotda geureon ttaedo itji_ _eojjeo myeon, gwaenchanha, shwieo ganeun geot do joha modeun geoshi ttae- ttae- ttae- ttae- ttaega itneun geonikka (There must be times when my performance goes up then down too; It's okay, it's also good to rest then keep going, because everything has its time)" _

"Rin—"

_"Geudae ga namja ramyeon chingul manna sulhan jane teoreo beorigo (Alright!) Alright, geudae ga yeoja ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeo beorigo __(Alright!) __Alright, Alright (If you're a man, go meet your friends and sweep it off with a drink (Alright!) Alright, If you're a woman, go meet your friends, have a chat and throw it away (Alright!) Alright, Alright)" _Now Rin was finally forcing Miku to dance along with her, to which she was clearly not amused.

"Stop it, Rin! I'm getting embarrassed here—"

"_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo, Bwara Mrs. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!), Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo, Bwara Mrs. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) (Look Mr. Simple, Simple You are you are cool just like that, Look Miss Simple, Simple You are pretty just like that (S J Call!), Look Mr. Simple, Simple You are you are cool just like that, Look Miss Simple, Simple You are pretty just like that (S J Call!)_" Miku threw a flustered sigh and gave up, cheerfully dancing with the younger female, who was now chuckling from ear to ear, proud of her efforts. They danced away, each humming and singing proudly into the early dawn's rays. That is, until Miku happily sighed into the grassy terrain, her eager footsteps halting into the quiet atmosphere.

Rin, noticing her friend's exhausted expression, decided to sing again. "_Gaja gaja eoseo gaja, mak hyeosseul ttaen dora gaja, golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja. (Let's go, let's go, let's turn around if there's a dead end, If you're too stressed, let's take a break and just chill all day)_"

"That's enough, Rin! I'm serious, I'm not playing around with you anymore!"

"Hmph, and I was so sure you were gonna give into this again. You're so serious, Miku. Honestly, you were much more fun to be with before you turned into an adult," Rin pouted, finally giving up.

"And I would be right now, but this is serious Rin. You know your father expects you to be married in a month."

"Yeah, to a total stranger who I don't even like! I don't understand why I have to go through this. I mean, you're eighteen and you don't even have to be married so soon! And just who the fuck am I gonna be betrothed to?!" Rin yelled, furiously yanking a daisy from a nearby shrubbery as she trotted along.

"Watch your language, Rin! You are very lucky your father has not decided to venture out into the forest to find you or else you'd be in even bigger trouble!" Miku scolded, sending a disappointed glance towards Rin.

"Sure, it's always the same…blah, blah, blah, I can't go out into the woods because it's far too dangerous-ooh, I'm sooo frightened!" Rin mocked, picking off at the flower's petals, twirling it elegantly between her fingers before releasing it to the eerie wind. Miku rolled her eyes at her reply and after several moments of silence, Rin's whisper broke through. "Who is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Who am I being betrothed to, Miku? If I am going to get married, then surely, I do have a right to know."

"I'm sorry, but I do not know a thing about this marriage, Rin."

"Yes, you do! Father tells you just about everything! C'mon, Miku, if I'm getting married, at least I deserve the right to—" Rin trailed off, her persistent voice fading.

"Rin, is something wrong?"

"…No, it's nothing."

"Rin, surely there is something—"

"It's nothing. Forget about it. Let's leave," Rin replied quickly, earning a suspicious look from Miku, who, however, decided not to ask any questions.

Rin slowed her tracks as she walked, trailing off several feet before Miku's silhouette, thinking furiously. She had felt a presence behind her not long ago, as her senses had proved her correct. There was _something_ out there. As Miku continued walking, oblivious of the younger female's straying mind, Rin halted her footsteps and turned around, this time inspecting the scenery carefully, wary and suspicious of her surroundings.

_Sss! _There was sound emitting from the bushes. Slowly and carefully, she sauntered up to the shrubbery and watched, her senses tingling with excitement and inquisitiveness. She waited. To her surprise, Rin didn't have to wait long before she saw _it_.

Glistening, ruby red eyes met hers through the thick leaves of the bushes. Curious, she leaned in closer and closer towards those beautiful, dangerous eyes—

"RIN!"

She backed away from the undergrowth, stumbling slightly, her eyes finally leaving the mysterious creature's red eyes to meet Miku's teal ones. Angry teal ones.

"Rin, c'mon, let's go! We've wasted too much time and energy walking back and forth and now your Father is gonna be mad like hell when he finds out where the heck you've gone! Come on, Rin!" Rin did wonder, was Miku ever tired of all that yelling?

"But, wait—"

"Wait, what?!" The second her eyes left the bushes, the bewildering bloody eyes was gone. Gone as if it never even was. And Miku was huffing in annoyance as Rin crouched and searched, her eyes swiftly darting around, trying to catch the presence of the being that was hiding not seconds ago.

"…Never mind, I thought I heard some rabid beast earlier," Rin replied, her eyes and ears still attentive for any sign of life around her that clearly was not human as she hesitantly stood up.

"Yeah, well, thanks to your assumption, we're even more late and I'll happily skin you off when we get home! Now come on!" Miku hissed, gripping onto Rin's hand like steel, this time vowing to herself not to allow Rin to become distracted by the surrounding environment again. But Rin, however, was already distracted. She glanced around as Miku pulled her away towards the familiar scent and sounds of home, which filled her senses more and more with each step. No sooner did Miku step into the boundaries of the village, did Rin turn around for the final time and saw _it_ again.

A pair of glistening bloody eyes. And worse of all, it was eyeing her; watching her and seemingly claiming her as if she was prey.

* * *

*Credits: Song is: _Mr. Simple_ by Super Junior from SMEntertainment. I would normally provide the links to the websites and cite it, but unfortunately, it cannot be shown on the document (I have no idea why), so you will need to look it up if you wish to know the full lyrics/translation.

Thank you for reading my stories! Though, on a side note, I do have an announcement: I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING OFTEN ON A NORMAL BASIS. I apologize to those of you enjoying my stories, but I will not uploading very often due to school. It may take me up to 2-3 weeks or more before I may upload a new chapter. Plus, with so many ideas for so many stories, I can only write so many at such a pace.


	3. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! Please do continue to review and if I get more reviews, favorites, and follows, I may unexpectedly update at a faster rate. Just maybe... Heehee~

* * *

"Rin, I am very disappointed in you."

Today was no different from any other occasional day, minus the fact that Rin was soon to be engaged to a mostly likely spoiled and rich brat, which meant that there would be more lecturing about how unladylike it was to be off and running about into the forest without adult supervision and acknowledgement. Even though she was a sixteen-year old, the ridiculous rule still applied to her; if anything, the rule was even more strictly implied towards her since—

"You know I expected more from you, Rin, especially when you are about to be married to our neighboring mayor's son in approximately a month. I cannot allow your childish, reckless behavior interfere with my reputation as mayor, because as of such, you are my daughter and if—"

As her father had clearly stated, she was the daughter of the mayor and because she was a female and since females were considered inferior in the villages, she was expected to be married to a man—no, boy from the neighboring town. Which, she at the moment, utterly despised. If only her father knew—

"Rin, are you even listening to me?!" Rin raised her head, avoiding her father's eyes. "Rin, I believe I asked you a question and I expect an honest answer. Are you paying attention to me?"

"…I am now." Her father sighed, clearly trying to breath out his frustration of having to repeat himself. If one were to portray her father, they would most likely describe him as being a handsome, courageous, outgoing, and cheerful yet rather stubborn man. Among her many similarities to her father, Rin found one trait of his surprisingly affective on her personality; his stubbornness. Her father placed a soft hand on her shoulder, attempting to convince her to accept the fact that she was betrothed. She remembered the time he had first informed her of the betrothal; it had been about two months ago, and when she heard the news, she did the only thing that came in mind; she ran off into the woods to absorb in the unsettling fact with the singing hummingbirds and creatures to ease her fuming mind.

"Rin, perhaps this wedding may appear to be a rather absurd one, but you know this marriage will benefit us and the village. You know you cannot be running off and about into the woods; what if you got hurt or injured? I can see no way that this marriage can be arranged if you were to hurt yourself upon going out there. Above it all, our towns are relying on you and this young man to—"

"To what?! I'm not getting married to some rich, spoiled brat! I don't even know him and I have no intention to even be curious about him! Seriously, that's all you and every one of your so-called friends expect of me! But does anybody ask me what I want?! Oh, no, nobody seems to give a shit about—"

"Watch your tongue, young lady! Such language is prohibited of a lady of high status! What would your mother say if she was informed of your incompetent behavior?!"

"Don't even bring Mother into this conversation! She has nothing to do with this and if she was here, she would mock at how ridiculous this marriage is!"

"How do you know she would—"

"She is gone." Her father's eyes widened at her sudden, blank reply, not expecting her calm statement. He, as would anyone else, would have assumed that she would have retorted back to no end until she had won the argument. "I told you so many times already. Mother left us and she will not be coming back. She's…gone," Her father stared at her with skeptical eyes, while Miku, who had been intently watching the two of them converse, was also astonished by Rin's now-hollow voice.

"Your mother left, but she will come back. Don't you remember that message she gave me? She said she was only leaving to take care of some important matters; that she would return home immediately when she was finished with whatever that was necessary to be done with. Now that that is clear, don't even think that I have forgotten about the issues concerning the betrothal, young lady," her father replied, his soft voice altering into a sterner tone.

"I will not—"

"You_ will _be meeting your suitor, whose name is Kaito Shion, tomorrow and you _will _be very polite to him and you _definitely will_ not attempt to—"

"I would sooner—"

"—flee away from this marriage. If I must warn you twice about forgetting your manners towards Mr. Shion—"

"That man—"

"—then you will be in very big trouble with me and I will see to it that you be affianced with him within less than a month's time. Also, your weapons and your boyish garments will be confiscated with that of—"

"What?! This is—"

"—corsets and gowns. Which you can definitely assure that you will be wearing tomorrow when Mr. Shion—"

"I will stuff those blasted gowns—"

"—arrives. I will not hear a single complaint or protest coming from you prior or after his arrival, be it no matter how—"

"If that man dares to—"

"—much of a 'nuisance' Mr. Shion may be in your point of view. If you continue to display such reckless behavior, you can definitely be assured that I will not allow you to sneak off into the forest, even for any reason whatsoever—"

"How much do you plan to—"

"—that you may have. Are we clear?"

"No." Miku threw a warning glare at Rin, while her father pretended not to have heard the bold and clear statement that came from his daughter, this time clearing his throat to repeat himself.

"I said, 'Are we—"

"You heard me." Her father gave her an incredulous look mixed of shock and fury, while Miku deepened her glare on the younger female, plainly warning her that she should apologize and choose her words more carefully before her punishment would be taken to a higher level. "I don't care who Kaito Shion, or as you keep on repeating, _Mr. Shion_, is and nor do I wish to acknowledge him as my future husband in any manner. Even if this man—I mean, boy is kind and handsome, I do not wish to meet him. We have no connection whatsoever than that of the betrothal you and his father have created for us, one that both of us had been unaware of. Perhaps if the boy is—"

"Mind your manners! Mr. Shion is a—"

"—if Mr. Shion is a kind man, than I will happily return polite feelings and conversations for him. But even so, that will not signify that I will have any passionate feelings for him. Even if I will get married to him, it does not mean that I cannot divorce him if I will ever meet another man who has captured my heart and who, in return, loves me. Kaito Shion will not interfere with my love life, husband or not." Her father breathed out an aggravated sigh, and silently immersed himself with his daughter's words.

"That is a discussion for another day. As for now, I expect you to be prepared for Mr. Shion's arrival tomorrow morning. Miku."

"Yes, sir?"

"I expect you to keep watch over my daughter and make sure that she does not go fleeing off into the forest. No matter what she says to you, I expect you to keep her here in the village at all times. Do not let me down. I will not allow you to let Rin get off the hook just because the two of you are childhood friends. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. I will follow your orders and keep a very close eye on Miss Kagamine." Rin rolled her eyes at her teal-haired friend's loyalty to her father's orders, furiously pouting as she listened to her father and friend converse. There were times when she was grateful for Miku's companionship, but this was definitely one of the drawbacks of having Miku as a close friend; her father had found Miku when she was a lost, stray child at his doorstep and had taken her in fourteen years ago under his care, treating her almost as if she was his biological child. Miku, in return, respected and obeyed his orders, especially the ones concerning Rin. That certainly didn't help her at all.

"Good. And Rin…" She glanced up at her father, waiting for him to voice his opinion on this matter. Sure, she had heard his whole lecture on the engagement, but she was curious. Just what was her father's opinion about her marriage to a man who was basically unknown, except for his name, of course.

"…please try not to fight with me on this. You will soon see why I ch-chose this option."

She didn't reply; she could not find the voice or the heart to say to her father. Even if her voice had not caught up in her throat, there were still no words to say. She didn't know how she should speak, how she should be reacting, or even how to feel about the whole situation. Every word that threatened to escape her lips were frozen; no matter how much she wanted to scream and shout, she could not find the heart to. After all…there was nothing to say. No sooner did the thought occur to her did Miku pull her away from her father, and the sudden drops of tears drizzling from the sky had muted her utter reply.

_"…Why?"_

* * *

*Yay, I just love suspense~


	4. Love at First Sight?

**Love at First Sight?**

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE MY STORIES; IT IS ILLEGAL AND PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYONE ELSE'S STORIES OR STUFF. STILL ILLEGAL. Sorry, but facts are facts. :)

*How's our naughty Rin Kagamine gonna react to the arrival of Kaito Shion? Will she behave or will she not?

Enjoy! (The italics after some of the lines are Rin's thoughts.)

* * *

"Hello, it is an honor to meet you, Miss Kagamine. To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting such a beautiful young woman?" Rin tried her best not to gag or splutter out in laughter at the older man's formalities; not that she didn't have a care for respect, but rather that the man was being a tad too…sweet with her. Yes, that was it. _That_ and they had _just _met. The boy—err, Kaito was being too sappy with his choice of words and that elegant bow of his certainly did not help lighten her opinion of him; the soft kiss he had planted on her hand went by nearly unnoticed to her attention. There was no fucking way that she was ever going to swoon or sigh by that man's touch. Never. Was the man handsome? Sure, he was attractive; his sapphire blue hair was neatly combed, his long, lean face was flawless and stunning, and his matching blue eyes gleamed like the dark, blue ocean. _That_ and judging by his body build, Kaito Shion could easily have been mistaken to possess strong abs underneath his well-knitted attire.

But despite his gorgeous looks, surely nobody would ever greet an acquaintance with such passion and interest, _especially _when one was to be married with said acquaintance; the only reason that Rin could imagine a person acting in such a peculiar manner was if they were at a horrible attempt for a joke or if they were a player. Eyeing him with wary and discomfort, she bowed in return and forced a kind smile to the unsuspecting male. Upon thinking, another thought crossed Rin's mind; this guy wasn't suited to be her husband. He was much more suited to be a poet, or…perhaps a flirt. Yup, he seemed to be more a flirty, charming dude rather than that of a man with etiquette and responsibilities. And yes, she did just think of him as a flirty dude, fiancé or no fiancé.

"Thank you, Mr. Shion. You are very kind." _Come on, Rin. Don't lose your temper. D-on't los-e your t-emper. Just think about it. If you fucking mess this up, your favorite clothes are gonna be taken away and not to mention, your favorite knives and arrows are gonna confiscated! Do. Not. Mess. This. Up. Take it easy now…easy, easy, easy…I'm Mr. Simple after all, right? ...Oh God, I hate this fucked up corset! Whoever the fuck came up with the shitty idea of knitting a corset! What do they want; a goddamned itch?!_

_"_I will definitely be most delighted to proceed on with this engagement, for how could I ever resist such a dashing young woman as you, my lady? There are no words to describe this feeling in my heart, Miss Kagamine."

"I am also very thrilled with this… upcoming engagement as well."

"Ah, Mr. Shion. Glad you could meet us here today." _Damn, why is this stupid_—

"No problem, Mr. Kagamine. Honestly, the pleasure is all mine; I could not have been more happier to arrive and meet with my future father-in-law." _Grr…of all the fucking hours earlier that I could've gotten a stupid itch, I just perfectly had to_—_wait, did this cerulean haired baboon say what I thought he did? _

"Me and my daughter will be more than thrilled to have such a honored man such as you be our guest…and as a future husband and son-in-law." _Right, and I'm so thrilled to stuff myself in this blasted, cursed corset! What the hell is my father thinking?!_

"Miss Kagamine, are you all right? You appear uncomfortable. Perhaps it is the corset?" _Oh, sure, act like you give a fuck about me, you stupid baboon. Maybe you got my father under a spell, but you sure as hell don't know who you're dealing with, you thick-headed idiot!_

"Of course, Mr. Shion. But thank you for your concern." _Not._

"Of course, my lady. Why would I not be concerned about my fiancé?" _Because you're not really Prince Charming; no fucking fool's ever gonna be Prince Charming and I sure as hell ain't gonna be your Cinderella and fall for you in one night, buffoon!_ "Ah, and who is this lovely young lady here?" Kaito continued, unconscious of his fiancé's ridiculed thoughts of him as he turned to Miku.

"This is Miss Hatsune, my adopted child and maid." _Don't even think about laying a finger on Miku-sama, you_—

"Ah, hello there, Mr. Shion. It is a pleasure to meet you." Too late; he had already reached for Miku's hand and was placing a gentle kiss as he was smiling, lingering his lips for a few, subtle seconds by her light skin. And at this point, Rin found nothing more amusing than that of Kaito's lips contacting a toad's. Unfortunately.

"Of course, my lady. Of course. And me to you." Oh, how she wanted so badly to wipe that dashing smile off of his face; she so wondered how happy he would be if she slapped some dust in his face. Just for the fun of it.

"Miss Kagamine?" _Oh, what did that pompous monkey want_—

"Hmm? Excuse me, I mean, what is it, Mr. Shion?" Ugh, how horribly those words had to emanate from her lips.

"Are you sure you are comfortable? Is something that appears to be bothering you? I would gladly pay heed to your troubles." _Oh, ha ha ha ha…of course you would l-ove to know what is on my mind. Silly, silly baboon! Like I'd ever tell you!_

"No, there is nothing wrong, Mr. Shion. Please do not worry—"

"Are you sure? If it is anything that concerns you, I will gladly assist you, my lady, for your happiness." _So you wanna make me happy? Cancel this tortured marriage and then we'll talk!_

"No, nothing is wrong, Mr. Shion. I promise, it is nothing—"

"Please, call me Kaito." _How many more times do I have to hear this idiot interrupt me?!_

"…Kaito, I reassure you, there is nothing wrong. I am just thinking, that is all."

"What ails your mind?" _…Seriously?!_

"Just…the marriage." Her father sent her stern look as her fiancé's back was turned towards him. "I mean…I j-just have s-some thoughts about the m-marriage. I'm wondering, should there be a chorus present?" _Seriously, Rin? I mean, c'mon, seriously?! _"If it is a marriage, then perhaps it should b-be a joyful one!" _Congratulations, Rin. Your dad is practically face-palming himself in his mind, and your idiot of a fiancé probably thinks your idea is crazy!_

"Why…that is a marvelous idea!" _Huh? I could've sworn I have water in my ears, because there is no way that he just said_— "Didn't you hear me? I think that is a marvelous idea, Miss Kagamine! Thank you!" the indigo-haired male marveled, glancing back joyfully from Rin and her father, whose faces were equally in shock.

"F-for what, Mr. Shion?"

"For suggesting such a brilliant idea! Of course, a chorus would be just perfect for the occasion! A wedding cannot be more perfect without that of a chorus to enlighten the bond between husband and wife." _I-is he serious?! A-and w-what's with the dreamy expression?! T-this g-guy…_ Rin stared at her fiancé in a dumfounded manner, while Miku was staring at him, blinking in surprise, her ears trying to absorb in the man's words.

"N-now, Mr. S-Shion, isn't a chorus rather…difficult to find?" Rin's father stammered, as a result from an effort of recovery from his stunned silence. "There is hardly anybody dancing or singing in the villages these days for money, much less a chorus…"

"Nonsense, sir! I shall search far and wide for a group of talented, young singers and I assure you, this will be the wedding of the decade!" _This guy…seriously needs a brain surgeon. Even with his power and money, he is never going to find a chorus that is willing to work for him! Does this idiot even remember what kind of time period we are living in right now?! We are in a depression, for lord's sakes, and this baka expects to find a perfectly formed chorus. The only reason our family is even rich at this point is because of all the profits we'd made before the economy downsized! We're probably the most fortunate family in this local area next to the Shion family! All or most of the singers in these villages have scattered to the faraway cities long ago and_—

"Very well, Mr. Shion. If you can find a suitable chorus, then I will permit this act," her father sighed, giving up on the argument with the eager young male.

"I promise you, sir, I will find a lovely group of youngsters who will be more than delighted to sing during this engagement." _Could someone kill me now?!_

"Ahem, anyways, Kaito, please make yourself at home here in this village. Please, if you would be so kind enough as to stay in our grand home; we could not have been more thrilled to be in your company…and that of your servant as well." _Servant? What servant_—

"My name is Gakupo Kamui, and I am honored to be in your presence," a new voice announced. Rin squinted at the new visitor who had, unknown to her as of now, been an acquaintance to Mr. Shion—no, Kaito. The man's voice was deeper than her fiancé's and he was dressed finely; his long, violet hair tied together in an elegant ponytail and his pearly complexion was displayed so proudly in the shining sunlight. His matching eyes shone of loyalty and status, much like his master except…he appeared less goofy. And yes again, Rin did find her fiancé rather goofy…and stupid.

"Thank you, young gentleman, and as we are we in yours," her father nodded, as the young man bowed in return, his eyes clouded firmly with respect. "Now, as you can see, we have cleaned and organized this room specifically for you and your servant, Mr. Shion, and we see to it that you and your servant are met with all the essential needs. If there is ever a problem, you are always welcome to inform us. Please, I do hope that you enjoy your time here, Mr. Shion," her father continued, guiding their new associates to their designated room.

"Again, I cannot be more honored to be in your presence, Mr. Kagamine. And of course, to your lovely daughter as well. I will look forward to becoming your son-in-law. Mr. Kagamine, and I will be even more flattered to become Miss Kagamine's future husband." _Sappy bastard._

"Of course, and I thank you for such kind words, Mr. Shion. Now…will you and my daughter converse and get to know each other better over the course of these next thirty days?" _Oh, hell no. I will not converse with this baboon. I don't care if he isn't happy with it because I'm not thrilled with it either. I will never love him. Never. Even though I hate having to feel such a cruel thing for Kaito, even though I hate wanting to act so rudely towards him, I will never, ever fall in love with Kaito Shion. No matter the reason._

* * *

_WHOOP, WHOOP! HEY GUYS, JUST REALIZED SOMETHING: WHAT COUPLE PAIRINGS DO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE? COMMENT & TELL ME! More comments, follows, favorites, and I will try to upload faster! :)_


	5. A Book Without Words

**A Book Without Words**

* * *

So I read two of your comments, and yup, you guys wanted bloopers, so here they come! Oh, and there will be pairings in this story (of course), but you'll just have to read to find out! Surprises are surprises ;) Oh, remember: more reviews, follows, favorites, and I will upload faster!

* * *

"Will you stop with your fretting and stand still, Rin Kagamine?!" _Yup, the big day finally came. I will be officially married to Kaito Shion in approximately…fifteen minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Hence my excitement to frustrate Miku-sama to the max while she's trying to piece together my expensive ten-thousand dollar wedding dress. Which I would so trade for my boyish garments right now. At least they don't give me a bad itch. I'm not sure what's worse; getting married to a guy I met a month ago, who's a total yawn by the way, or being forced to wear this feathery-looking dress that is very, very tight. As much as I hate the dress, I'm loathing the wedding much more; I mean, I'm still sixteen years old, for goodness sakes! And Kaito…he's…just intolerable. Goodness sakes, I met this guy about a month ago, and he's acting as if we're suddenly a love-dovey couple not one day after my father announced that we both converse and get to know each other. He's parading me with stupid, fluffy feathers, bouquets, ribbons, and this one time, he even threw two doves into the air to show how 'romantic' it was. Not to mention those doves fell dead right after he tossed them into the air, considering he kept them caged for two weeks without food or water. I mean, what kind of guy am I getting married to?! But, besides him, I guess…there's still my own internal feelings. I…don't want to get married to him; not just because he's a clueless, brainless idiot, but more because…he doesn't understand me. If I told him about all the conflicts I had to face upon growing up and accepting rules from my father after my mother left, he would just do what most people do; he'd basically comfort me with a few sentences and then he'd forget all about it five minutes later. And all those years I've spent alone, without my father, my mother, Miku, or even my other friends, there were times when I just wanted to run away. I wanted to run away from myself, because I was scared of myself; I was scared of the person I was. To most people, I'm not normal. In many ways, I'm very different; I'm not ladylike, which is a very big thing, at least apparently to everyone else, I know how to fight, also not very ladylike and not to mention people freak out whenever I'm alone with them, and there's the thing with running off into the woods. Most of the townsfolk find this behavior of mine extremely abnormal, for very few men have dared to venture out into the forest, for fear of losing their way home, much less a scrawny, teenager like me. Kaito doesn't understand any of those kinds of things…and I highly doubt he will if I told him about it. And…I want to marry someone who understands me, who accepts me the way I am; who sees the real me._

"Miku…" Rin trailed, her excitement degenerating as she stared blankly at the plain wall before her, her eyes watching but not _seeing_.

"Hmm?" Despite the drawbacks of having Miku as her adopted sister or friend, there were many good qualities about the older female that Rin was fond of. Miku was the type of friend that was willing to lend an ear and her heart; she knew what it was like feel lost, to feel isolated off from everyone else. If Rin had a choice, perhaps she would've chosen Miku over Kaito as her fiancé. But then again, that would cause even more chaos and outrage, considering she lived in a society where homosexuality, incest, and bisexuality were thought of as immoral and sinful. Then again, Rin knew her feelings for Miku were anything but romantic; she thought of Miku as an older sister and a friend, but never as a lover, though she would honestly make a better companion for her than Kaito.

"…I don't want to get married. I'm too young." _Is that the only reason for my feelings…?_

"That's what everyone says, yet look how many sixteen-year olds like you get married every day. It's not like it's anything new…" _But…you forgot something, Miku; I'm different and I always will be. If I wasn't the daughter of a mayor, I don't even know what my fate would be right now. Yet everyone says how lucky I am. …Am I? Am I really as lucky as I appear to be? Sure, I may have many material goods, but am I really so fortunate as everyone says I am? I mean, look at Miku; sure, she may not have as much riches in her life as I do, but she has more freedom. That is what I long for the most; freedom. Sometimes I feel as if I'm not even alive; as if all this time, I'm only living a dream…one in which I will never wake up. _"Yoo-hoo, Rinny? Still with me here, kiddo?"

"Ah—yes, Miku-sama?"

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? C'mon, stop spacing out and come back with me here. You know your Miku-sama still needs her annoying, lovable Rinny-chan!" Rin laughed lightly, forcing herself to be happy, not for Kaito, but rather for Miku. She would hate for the older woman to become too concerned with her all the time; Miku had already supported her and been by her side for such a long time and she didn't want to overwhelm the older female with her complicated feelings too much.

"Yeah…I just spaced out for a second there. Everything's fine."

"Hey, listen to me." Rin forced a cheesy smile at the older female, trying to reassure her that she was fine and was as goofy as ever. Miku rolled her eyes and continued, "Hey, I'm being serious here, Rin. …Look, I know you're freaked out about this wedding. And yes, even though your face is telling me that you're not upset about this whole engagement, your eyes clearly aren't saying the same thing. I mean, trust me, I understand how you're feeling right now. If my parents forced me to get married to some random guy, I'd probably throw a tantrum fit and run away, just like you did when you first found out about your betrothal with your fiancé. I believe that's pretty normal for a teenager at your age; we're still young and we still have so much more time to keep living life as a single, carefree person without having to deal with the pressures of marriage. But do know that if Kaito Shion ever tries cause harm to you, or neglect his attention to you, that you will come to me. And you will tell me how I should beat the living daylights out of that guy, because trust me, I will do it for you, whether or not he is your husband."

"…Bwahahahahaha!" _Is Miku-sama serious?!_

"Wha-hey! I'm being serious here, Rin!" _Well, that answers my question. _"Because…it doesn't matter if he's your husband, it doesn't matter if he's man of high status; what matters is morality and how well he displays it. I don't care if he 'loves' you in the future; if he hurts you, then he's wrong. And no matter how many times he apologizes, it's still wrong. Just because he belongs to a high social status, it still does not mean that he is a man of high ethics. I don't care if he's the only 'prince' in this town and I don't care if he's rich or not; if he doesn't love you and treasure you, then what good are all those 'qualities' of his? All his money and all of his treasures cannot buy love from the heart and it never will. Even if he's the only man in these nearby towns to have fortune, he is still rather unfortunate in many ways."

"…W-what do you mean, he's still rather unfortunate? Doesn't he already have what most people want; money?"

"Maybe so, but he is still unfortunate because he doesn't have what most people have; a sense of morality and heart. I have to admit, that Kaito Shion is playing a rather impressive act for the last several weeks."

"You mean…all this time, he's been only acting? He doesn't really want to get married with me?"

"No. I've had my suspicions with that man not long after we met him, but it didn't take me long to realize that he does not wish to get married to you nor is he excited to be."

"But didn't that man act like a lovesick puppy every time he saw me?"

"Yeah, but it's really just an act. If you actually paid close attention to his emotions, you would be able to tell. And to be honest, I'd say he loathes this marriage."

"Huh, I guess that baboon really does put on a good act."

"Be careful of people like him; no matter how convincing they appear, they're lying. Maybe they'll smile and kindly shower you with gifts and greetings, but they are acting and lying beneath that facade of theirs. Those kinds of people…are dangerous. Because you don't know what their true motives are and you don't know who they are. They could even be your best friend, your family, or even that 'innocent' acquaintance you had recently met in the village. Therefore, you do not know who the real person behind that masquerade is; you don't know if that person is a serial killer, a rapist, a thief, or anything else for that matter. I've known people like that before. Even the most unlikeliest person that we would ever consider to do such a thing could be the first person who's willing to kill us when we turn our backs on them. That person can be anybody; they can be our closest friend, they can be the 'nicest' person in the town, or they could even be one of our own blood and kind. And honestly, there are times when I feel like I cannot even trust myself to make mistakes and errors on the simplest things, so how can I expect someone else to do better than I myself can?"

"I know. Miku-sama, thank you for—" _KOK! KOK!_

"Come in."

"Miss Kagamine, it is time," Gakupo Kamui announced, bowing politely as he entered the room upon rapping on the door on the door. "My apologies, Miss, if I had interrupted your conversation, but it is time for the wedding to begin."

"Thank you, Mr. Kamui. We will be arriving shortly," Miku bowed in return towards Gakupo, before addressing him politely to leave. Just then did Rin realize that her dress was fully pieced together; a beautiful, shining dress that gleamed as the mirror reflected the image. It was breathtaking and it was that kind of wedding gown that Rin wished she would wear in her future wedding, in which she was, but it could never make her smile. Not as long she was engaged to Kaito.

"This is it, isn't it? Does this mean I have to say goodbye to you, Miku-sama?" _I don't want to. After this, I'm going to be living with Kaito and…I don't want to say goodbye to Miku. She, who's always been by my side for so long and never complained about it; not even once._

"For now, yes. We have to say goodbye. Good luck, Rin, and I wish you all the best."

"N-no, p-please don't wish me all the best. Because I know I won't feel as if I'm the best. Not if I'm marrying him."

"Rin, you are strong and I promise you that you will make it. I didn't wish to bring this up because…I was afraid you would be furious about this and cause a riot. Your father has planned a honeymoon for the two of you in a week."

"…What does it matter? As long as I'm getting married to Kaito, I'll never feel happy. It doesn't matter how many honeymoons, gifts, or even how many loving feelings Kaito will ever display for me. None of that matters. I can't feel happy, because I don't love him. I can try and try, but I know I'll always end up failing to find myself in love with him. It's like…if I were to try and force myself to enjoy doing something that I loathe, I would never succeed. Because I don't love it; because there is no feeling behind it. Right now, I feel nothing. Because I can't. Because no matter how hard I try to see everything around me, I just can't; I'm blinded by my own emptiness in this marriage. My marriage is a story just waiting to be told, but to me, every page is blank. Because there is nothing there."

"…I understand. But I know the brave Rin-chan can survive throughout this marriage. You will be fine; I have faith in you. Come, we must leave before we are late and before the servants will come escort us to the ballroom," Rin didn't reply; she only stared blankly at the wall before her. So Miku grasped Rin's hand, and without a word, led her down to the crowded ballroom. All the while, there was an eerie silence among them; Miku didn't feel the urge to comfort the younger female for there were times when one needed peace and Rin didn't feel the need to say anything. When they entered the ballroom, Rin automatically allowed a soft smile to tug at her lips, despite the urge to continuously stare blankly at the company that surrounded her on both sides, watching with eager eyes. The sun was steadily shining through the open windows and the ballroom was designed rather elegantly; the walls were decorated with many various, elaborate decorations, the guests were all properly attired in dashing garments, and the huge cake was beautiful; displaying both miniature figures of Kaito and Rin upon the top, with fine, elegant embellishments bestowing the layers. Despite the beautiful arrangement of the old ballroom, Rin couldn't find the heart to smile inside. Because it didn't matter how beautiful her wedding appeared, what mattered was who she was being engaged to. Speaking of which, Kaito stood ahead of her at the finely decorated altar, smiling gently as his eyes followed her every movement. She wonder, just how thrilled was he to be undergoing this marriage with her? Was he ever upset? Did he ever wanted to scream his heart out? Just how did this man feel about this planned marriage? Her father was standing besides Kaito, smiling warmly as if everything was alright. _'You will be fine; I have faith in you.'_ Miku's words came back to her. Perhaps Miku had faith in her, but did Rin really have faith in herself? She didn't know what it was like to be in a married relationship with another, nor did she ever think that she would have to care for another ten years or so. And what about her father? Did her father _really_ think this whole matrimonial relationship was all that wonderful? _Even though this is in my own heart, how come I don't feel a thing about this wedding…? 'I can't feel happy, because I don't love him.' Will my feelings ever change for him? 'I can try and try, but I know I'll always end up failing to find myself in love with him.' _Rin reminisced the words she had spoken to Miku earlier. She honestly…felt nothing. _No matter what everyone sees, no matter how much I strive to smile, I know I can never feel happiness. I can't force something onto my heart if it continuously becomes rejected. My heart is a box; only the key of the perfect size and design can ever fit through it to unlock it. And Kaito…is not that key. No matter how many times I force that key into my heart, it will never unlock it; I can try and forge it into something else, but that would not make any difference. Even if I change Kaito…even if I somehow start to like him, my heart truly knows that he is not the one fit to unlock my heart. He is not the perfect key._

"We are gathered here today…" Rin paid no heed to the minister announcing his long speech about marriage. Then again, Rin couldn't even care less for the long lectures her father or teachers gave her, much less whatever the minister was rambling about. She tried to keep a straight face and tried her best not to attempt to flee away; seeing a dumbfounded Kaito would be an idea of good joke for her. However, there was little humor in her heart; instead, a rather heavy feeling was weighing down inside her, breaking her internally bit by bit. "…I now pronounce you—" _WHAM!_


	6. Wedding Crasher

**Wedding Crasher**

* * *

Yay, a new character is gonna show up here~! Prepare, prepare , prepare!

* * *

Rin whirled around to the source of the sound behind her. It didn't matter if her father, the minister, or Kaito, the blue-haired baboon, would be annoyed. She didn't care; she was only curious about the source of that sound. Just who would—oh. A very embarrassed servant was standing in the doorway, blushing madly as all eyes were averted towards him, stammering as he closed the doors behind him. He had on a neat uniform and was timidly fidgeting nervously as he eyed everyone in the room with anxiety as he stepped forward.

"A-ah, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to interrupt! It-it's just that there was a—" _WHAM!_ In stepped a cloaked figure, one whose face was masked by the hood; the mysterious person had boldly stepped towards the altar, their steps echoing monotonously in the eerie room, and not a single word left their lips. The navy blue cloak appeared to drown the person in, and no body part was visible except for a small portion of their face; only the facial features beneath their nose were visible.

"Who are you?" The minister questioned, annoyed by the intruder's entrance. The figure glanced up, but did not reply to the minister and gazed around the room, absorbing in the view. "I believe I asked for your name, whoever you may be." Still, the anonymous person didn't answer, for they only stared towards the altar, their gaze firmly set on Rin. The minister breathed a sigh of frustration and observed the person's strong gaze on Rin. "Rin-sama, do you know this…person?"

"…No. Even if I knew, I cannot see his or her face." _Whoever you are…do I know you? Have…I met you before? Perhaps in the past life or long, long ago? Then again, if you knew me, you'd probably state it by now._ The mysterious person's gaze lingered on her's, not shifting the least, despite the many murmurs from the gossiping female and male guests.

"Excuse me, sir or madam, but please do tell us, what is your business here?" Rin's father intercepted, his strong voice cutting through the empty silence. Only then did the person shift their gaze towards Rin's father and a small smirk creased on their lips. Rin watched the anonymous person with suspicion and wary; nobody had any reason to find a conversation as this humorous, not unless there was a good reason behind it. Just then, the intruder unexpectedly laughed, a hollow laugh that sliced through the air; dark and heavily dripped in humor. The laugh was masculine…so who was it belonging to? _His laugh…it's empty; perhaps there is humor in it, but I can tell that even though he's laughing, there is no feeling behind it. I have heard many people laugh before in my life, but never had I heard a laugh as vacant this young man's. A cloak like his…impossible. Nobody's ever fortunate enough, unless they were one of high status, to own even a simple cloak like his. And…every single person of high status was invited to this engagement. So, just where did this mysterious man come from?_ The mysterious male halted his laughter and grinned devilishly as he glanced once more at the stunning ballroom and at the terrified and furious guests. He then again set his eyes upon Rin and his grin grew wider; mirroring that of a Chesire Cat's.

"Ah…it's been so long since I last visited this village. Even though it's been years, I still wonder how much you citizens have changed since I last seen you," the mysterious male finally spoke, his voice equally hollow as his laugh. He stepped, his shoes clanking softly, towards a few nearby guests and eyed them carefully. They glared at him with frustrated eyes, clearly still annoyed with the fact that he had interrupted the wedding. "Not to mention, I love weddings. The _joyful_ feeling of it…" the man nearly spat, whirling around as he eyed Rin and her father with coldness. "My, my, I suppose I have forgotten my manners again. Naughty, naughty me. After all, it's been so long since I've last been in this village." The man smirked maliciously and revealed his face, earning many gasps from the guests and a slightly infuriated reply from Rin's father.

"_You. _What are you doing here? Today is not that night." _W-what is Father talking about? What night? And…am I the only idiot in this room who doesn't know who that guy is?! Wait a second, does Kaito_—_oh no, even Kaito, the thick-headed baboon, seems to know this guy and I don't! Just who the heck is he?! _Rin fumed internally, trying to reminisce if she had met the male prior to the current time. The man—teen had thick, wavy golden hair, gleaming aquamarine eyes, and a killer smile. Literally and figuratively. He had that type of smile that could send death wishes at another and that type of smile that could charm the ladies and force them on their knees. Not that it was causing any affect on Rin. The young teen chuckled at her father's reply, his wicked smile never once leaving his face.

"Why, I only wish to claim what is mine. Or in this case, _who_ is mine." The teenager grinned widely and darkened his stare on Rin. If it wasn't for the fact that they were immensely surrounded by many other so-called important guests and her father, she would have happily retorted in annoyance, for the teen was staring at her. Again. Rin's father caught the young man's gaze upon his daughter and stepped forward to confront him.

"What is it you want with my daughter?" _Wait_—_what? Is Father suggesting that…this stranger wants something from me?! Wha_—_I don't even know this guy!_

"What I _want_ is the deal I made with you ten years ago, _Mr._ _Kagamine. _Surely, you didn't think I'd forget about _that, _would you?" the golden-haired boy spat, his blue eyes renovating blood. _Deal…? What deal? Come to think of it, why did Father act like he already knew this guy? The only reason Father would act like that is…unless he knows something I don't. Only if…he met this guy before. And more importantly, what kind of 'deal' did my father make with this guy? And why?_

"Deal…? Father, what kind of deal is he talking about? And…do you know this guy?" Rin stepped away from the altar, boldly approaching the ominously beaming teen, not in the least disturbed by his presence. Her father watched her in alarm, and cautiously gulped, trying to ease himself.

"Oh, ho ho! My, my…isn't this such a surprise! So, you never told her the truth? How shocking. You'd think that after ten years, you could finally protect your own precious daughter by betrothing her to some ugly, spoiled brat—"

"What did you just—" Kaito growled in alarm at the mere description of him, stomping forward, poised for a brawl. _What truth? What…is going on here?! How much don't I know about this conversation?!_

"—and just days away from that _night_, didn't you? Thought you could slink away from that _deal_ you made with me, spoken from those very lips of yours and escape me? Not to mention, after such a long, long time, you still never bothered to alert your precious daughter about the deal. How upsetting," the teen mocked, amused by Kaito's infuriated expression and Rin's father's silence. The boy grinned wider; wider to the point where it'd seem impossible. But the boy did naught but grin, chuckling and gloating as he eyed their expressions with glee and mischief. _Okay, I don't know what the fuck's going on here, but that asshole has no right to insult my father like that! _

"Don't you dare mock my father! You don't even know him, so shut that dirty mouth of yours! Who do you think you are, barging in like this without an invite?" Rin growled, glaring daggers at the grinning teen. She didn't care if this guy was some model or rich snob; she only knew he was a malicious, evil person who deserved to taste her dagger. The boy and her father sent her a look of surprise and more gasps arose from the nosy guests surrounding them, but Rin didn't care. Not one bit. To her surprise, the boy didn't seem ashamed by her retorts. Instead, it was the opposite; he laughed in humor at her response. "I'm _serious_, you asshole. As much as I _loathe_ this wedding; as much as I _loathe_ my baboon of a husband—" Even more gasps arose from the surround guests and Kaito eyed Rin with hurt in his eyes, but Rin didn't care; she was already annoyed enough out of her head. "—I still don't need shit from you, too. And if you _even_ dare to think that just because I am a female, it does not mean I will _ever_ allow myself to be looked down upon. Because at least unlike _you_, I still have some dignity and pride for myself! _I_ fight my own battles, _I_ win my own game, and _I_ make my own choices. Not _you_." Rin hissed at the arrogant teen and she turned around to face the guests who were chatting away among one another, traumatized by her use of language. "And…" They stopped chattering and faced her again, seemingly rejecting their opinions of her in front of her faces, acting as if she hadn't just heard them. Nosy bitches. "…as for all you _wonderful_—" she made sure to thickly emphasize her sarcasm, "—guests, I have a statement to make for all of you. I _can_ hear you spreading all your gossip about me. I have ears. It is one thing to gossip about me behind my back, but doing so in front of my face…that will not do," she watched as a majority of the older ladies gasped again at her reply and the men staring at her in a dumbfounded manner. "I have a feeling most or all of you are insulting me in your mind right now because I am a rude, cold bastard, and maybe I am one, but at least I don't go around talking shit about people _right in front of their faces._ Other than that itty-bitty of an issue I have with all of you _wonderful_ guests, none at all. So, thank you for arriving and get the fuck out of our home. Now," Rin growled, glaring coldly at the fuming so-called gentlemen and ladies as they left. Just as they were grumbling and stomping towards the door, Rin called out, "Oh, wait. I forgot one last thing…people like you annoy the fuck out of me." Their glowers turned more hideous and without another word, they all quickly left out through the door, complaining all the while. _I can still hear all your bullshit. And you people think I'm so happy myself. _Suddenly, faint clapping echoed through the hollow room.

"Bravo, bravo! What a magnificent show that was! I must say, I will take _great_ pleasure in enjoying my reward, Mr. Kagamine. Really marvelous of you," the anonymous blonde marveled, grinning humorously as ever. Rin's father didn't say a word; he just stared at her and the boy blankly, as if he had forgotten how to think. Rin glared at the blonde, ready to retort at him, for she _still_ didn't forget the reason why she was upset with him in the first place besides interrupting the wedding. Before she could open her mouth, Len intercepted, "You, my lady, will be a _very _fun target for me. So beautiful…I will have _much_ delight in making you mine." He licked his lips in glee, still grinning his Chesire smile. Which she hated at the moment. _Why, you possessive bloke! I'll show you what is yours soon enough; eat my fist for_—

"She is mine. Don't you dare lay a finger on her." _Wha_—_? Kaito?! Since when did you become so_—

"Or what? Fiancé or no fiancé of yours, she is still mine. And don't you worry, lover boy, I will shower her with _very much_ love. After all, I'd so hate for such a beauty to go to waste." _Why, you incompetent_—

"She is my wife, and by the laws of—"

"In case you've forgotten, you two were not declared husband and wife yet by the minister. Who, at the moment, has fled with all the other guests earlier," the blonde pointed out, smirking at the cerulean- haired man as he quickly scanned the room for the minister, who had left. Long before they even realized. "So…this is my way of saying that I do not wish for her to be engaged to you. After all, she does not love you nor does she bear any feelings of friendliness towards you. Am I right, Miss Kagamine?" _Maybe I loathe that baboon and his idiocy, but I loathe you more, you fucking asshole!_

"How about I shove a knife in your face and let that be the answer to your question?" The teen chuckled at her harsh reply and his grin grew, showing off his pearl-white teeth. Fucking showoff.

"Ooh, a girl with a little fire in her heart. Good, good. I like that about you; at least you'll be different from all those other boring girls that were given to me years ago. Silly girls they were; couldn't even put up a simple fight with me. They'd either come swooning at me or screaming insecurities in my face. So _weak_. But you…I can tell you're different. You have machismo and I _do_ love challenges," the male beamed evilly, sending an enchanted look towards Rin.

"You want a challenge? Bring it," Rin growled in return, glaring coldly at the stuck-up blonde standing before her. This guy had nerve, all right. Well, if he was going to play this game with her, then she was going to show him _how_ to play it. And how she _owned _the cards in her hand. The blonde male laughed at her response and leaned in towards her without warning, sending shivers down her spine.

"You are one _very_ interesting girl. And I…will take much pleasure in devouring you," he whispered by her ear, his breath oddly cold despite the warm atmosphere in the room. _Wha-what? Is this guy saying what I think_—_why this lowlife pervert! _Rin smacked the guy's lips away from her ear in annoyance, feeling a vein bulging on her head.

"Why you annoying pervert! I'd rather kill you and skin you than even let you lay a finger on me!" Rin shrieked, readily cracking her knuckles to prepare to deliver another blow to the golden-haired teen, who was now chuckling, despite his slightly bruised lips.

"I don't mean it like that, my lady. Unless…you tempt me, of course. But it does not matter, for the deal is _done_," he replied, glancing at Rin's father, who was surprisingly silent in spite of the commotion and fury.

"…I-if you are going to take my daughter away, th-then please do not cause her any pain when y-you devour her. P-please, I'm b-begging you," Rin's father shakily bowed, his voice trembling with fear and concern. Rin's eyes widened in alarm; so that was the '_deal'_ her father and this stuck-up guy were talking about! Wait—so her father basically gave her away t-to a random stranger? Or was this guy never really a stranger to her father? Just what the heck was going on here?! Then suddenly, all the pieces aligned together and fitted. Like a completed puzzle.

"Wh-what are you saying, Father?"

"Do not worry, Mr. Kagamine. I _will_ take very good care of your daughter." _No way! I'm not going with that guy anywhere! C'mon and stop him, Father!_

"Thank you; and my daughter, I know you are really confused right now, but…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I apologize for not telling you about so long ago and I apologize for not standing up for you when I should. But remember that I still love you. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" her father whispered to her, embracing her warmly, but she was empty again. His words felt as if they were nothing more than an echo…like that of a fading dream.

"W-why…?" she whispered as her father pulled away from her, and stepped away, attempting to hold in his tears. Kaito stepped forward and judging from his posture, he appeared as if he was ready to snatch Rin away and rescue her from this horrible nightmare and from the _demon_, but her father halted him as he stepped forward to intercept. He gulped and eyed her with worry and for once, Rin truly felt sorry for her now ex-fiancé; perhaps he really had a reason for marrying her all this time.

"By the way, Mr. Kagamine, in case you were wondering, my name is Len and I thank you for your thoughtful gift! Ta-ta!" the blonde cackled, and without another thought, picked Rin up as if she was no more than a light merchandise and fled away at an incredulous speed. Rin, however, didn't even feel a thing as Len stole her away. All she could see was her father and Kaito, both standing there helplessly, staring at her with clouded eyes, and for once, she could not read them.

_'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…'_ Those words couldn't have seemed more false to her ears.


	7. Spat from the Heart

**Spat from the Heart**

* * *

I have no idea if I'm formatting the title correctly but whatever. Enjoy the story; review, follow, and favorite! AH, you make me happy! PONPON, this is great~! (from PONPONPON english dubs)

* * *

'…_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…' _

Her father's words echoed to her again and again, seemingly drumming against her deafened ears. Was he really sorry…was he just lying all along? Rin didn't even know who to trust anymore; could she trust Miku, her friends, and most of all, could she even trust her father now? He, who kept the secret that would turn her life upside down; not the marriage with Kaito, but rather, the 'deal' he made with the teen named Len. Who was now swiftly dashing in the forest. Her brain finally snapped back to reality; issues would have to be dealt later. Right now, she had a large problem to deal with: Len.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Angry mode activated. Len chuckled as he finally heard his silent companion speak up in response. "Answer me, you buffoon!" Now Rin was getting impatient with this thick-headed jerk.

"…Does it matter, love?" _Love?! As soon as you put me down, I'll show you what the hell 'love' is! How about I display you some 'love' from my fist and then we'll talk!_

"Just tell me," Rin snapped, glaring at the male's back with cold fury. Oh, how she wanted to scar that pretty, skinny back of his! Though she knew by doing so, she would prove of much amusement for the older male.

"Home, love. Home," he grinned, tightening his hold on Rin's body. _What the—? Does this idiot have a death wish or something? Holding me like that…alright, that's it! I can't take this anymore! _Rin kicked Len in the shin. Hard. He immediately dropped her to ground, taken aback by her abrupt move. Just as Rin's body was about to collide with the earth, Len, faster than Rin's eyes could follow, caught her; his strong, nimble fingers brushing gently against her back. Rin huffed and threw a glowered at the pleased male, who was now leaning in closer towards her face. "Tsk, tsk. If you wanted to stand on your own two legs, you should have requested it, my lady, and I would have been delighted to grant your desire," he teased, still beaming at his female acquaintance. Who was not amused by his killer smile. Oh, yeah, that smile was one definite killer.

"If I want something, I work for it," Rin scowled, rolling beyond his grip and landing gently on the soft earth, her now-messy strands of hair contacting her eyes. She stood up and tore off her disarrayed wedding gown, revealing her boyish garments underneath; Len eyed her actions amusingly, interested by her fashion style. She was attired in a violet graphic T-shirt that screamed 'Lucifer Holic', in which it displayed five teens who appeared to be their adolescent; she wore dark azure skinny jeans and took off her 'wedding slippers', leaving her barefoot. She ran a hand through her messy locks, trying to untangle the cute hairstyle Miku had made for her earlier. Len whistled in response, to which Rin gave him a questioning glance, awaiting his annoying remarks. And sure enough, it came.

"Wow, you really look like a dude," Len sniggered, to which Rin shrugged wordlessly, choosing to ignore his comment. "…Who are those guys on your T-shirt?" _Why do you care? Jealous of some graphics on my tee, boy?_

"They are, in order, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Onew, and Taemin. They're a boyband called SHINee and this tee was designed especially for their songs called Lucifer. Plus, I must say…they are awfully attractive," Rin giggled, hiding her mocking tone as she spoke merrily. Len's facial expression turned slightly sour for a few seconds in response but quickly averted to a more joyful one.

"Is that so. Well, surely you _must_ think I am much more attractive than they are. After all—"

"Nope! You're uglier than them, if there's anything I gotta say." Now it was Len who felt a vein bulging on top of his head. _Ooh…somebody's jealous~! How cute! _Rin chortled in her mind, giggling internally at the thought of a covetous Len.

"Grr…I'll go and hunt them down and kill them right in front of your eyes if you're gonna keep gloating on about them," the blonde male growled, fuming at the thought of a giggling Rin surrounded by five, lovable males that weren't him.

"Why do you care? You can't fall in love with me so quickly by now, can you?"

"No, but I want to destroy every single man that makes you happy; that makes you smile because I am the only male you will ever meet again in your lifetime, missy." _Yup, that's definitely a sign of jealousy. Someone's got an ugly green monster inside of him~!_

"Whatever. All I know is that Jonghyun will be a hundred times cuter than you will ever be, Len!" Rin fake swooned as she spoke of Jonghyun, earning another growl from the nearby male, who was feeling very insulted from the female's remarks.

"Whatever. It's not like I give a shit anyways. Go ahead and daydream about your Johnny or Ollie or Timmy or whatever their names are. It's not like you'll ever meet them, anyways," Len grumbled, trudging towards his residence, secretly fuming inside his head. Rin beamed at his back, furtively laughing in humor inside her head as she followed, happily marching behind a certain grumpy blonde. Then without warning, Rin headed to a nearby shrubbery, to Len's surprise, and acquired a bag, to which she slung over her shoulders.

"_Hey_, it's not Johnny, Ollie, or Timmy; it's Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Onew, and Taemin. Plus, I'll give you proof how hot Jonghyun is," Rin beamed as she caught up with Len, who threw a suspicious glance in her direction. She unfastened her bag and took out a large 'SHERLOCK' poster, revealing a shirtless Jonghyun staring directly at Len. A vein immediately bulged on Len's head. "Oh, and he's not the only one I have posters of; let's see…" Rin deposited back her poster of Jonghyun and took out another, "…aha! Here it is! Here's one of Taemin and…Minho. See, I told you they were hot," beaming as she spoke, both of her hands occupied with the two large posters, which also displayed a shirtless Minho and Taemin in 'SHERLOCK'. Which was now seriously pissing Len off.

"…Yeah, they're hot alright. Let's see how 'hot' they are when I rip 'em apart," Len growled and lunged for the posters, but Rin darted quickly out of his grasp. _Ooh…and someone says he's NOT jealous. Such a naughty, naughty liar…_

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to hurt _my_ cute boys? How ridiculous of you…ah, I almost forgot!" Rin recalled, depositing her two large SHINee posters into her bag, and she ransacked again through her contents, mumbling, "…Where is it…I know I have it somewhere in here…here it is!" she finally cheered, unrolling a large poster of a shirtless Leeteuk from Super Junior. Len gawked at the sight of the poster, his eyes averting to the size of pancakes.

"Wh-what…? Th-that guy's old!" Len stared, dumbfounded as he pointed at the poster, his eyes still widened in astonishment. Rin smirked at the older male's response to a shirtless Leeteuk. Oh, how happy she was when she bought these posters to play with and question a person's sanity.

"Oh, if he's so old, then why are you still staring at him, huh?" Rin chuckled evilly, causing Len to blush in embarrassment.

"D-don't be ridiculous! That guy's still hideous, anyway. Besides, there is _no way_ I'm attracted to any of them! I'm _straight_!" Len humped, trying to ignore the snickers emitting from Rin as he stomped away, fuming angrily.

"_Sure_. Whatever you say, Len-kun," Rin beamed, happily skipping up to him, pinching his cheeks in amusement.

"H-hey! S-stop p-pinching my—"A sharp snarl cut Len off of his retort with Rin. He immediately backed away from Rin's fingers and eyed their surroundings with wary, trying to locate the source of the sound. "Don't speak a word," he warned Rin, who was glaring daggers at him, obviously aware of the fact that she should not talk in the presence of wild animals. Len whirled around, holding Rin behind him as his senses worked furiously to identify the creature that had snarled; his senses tingled as he now knew of the creature that was invading their solitude. "It's a—" A roar emitted from the creature, cutting Len off, and in front of Len came out a large wolf; it lunged for Len, who quickly ducked out of its target range and the wolf clawed at the earth beneath itself; regaining posture and direction. It glared at the duo with cold, bloody eyes and it pounced again, this time aiming for Rin, who was now equipped with a dagger at ready. Seconds after the creature pounced towards Rin, she jumped; ready to assault the wild creature but without warning, she was suddenly knocked out of the way by her blonde male companion.

"Hey, bozo! That wolf's mine!" she snarled, managing a graceful landing despite the sudden act by Len; she gritted her teeth in frustration and leapt again; this time, it was she who knocked Len out of the way, who had now nearly dug his fangs into the nape of the wolf's ruff. She managed a hit on the wolf, who growled out in response, and she quickly darted out of harm's way before the creature could strike at her, claws whirling furiously. Len growled at the intruding female, not amused with her actions.

"That wolf's mine, lady! And I'm supposed to be the one protecting you here!" he snapped, charging towards the wolf, his fangs and claws bared; ready to kill the wolf, if it were not for an interfering Rin; she had once again lunged and knocked him out of her way to attack the wolf alone, causing Len to crash into the earthy ground.

"Not gonna happen, you stuck-up, arrogant ape! I'm gonna show you how who's gonna protect who!" Rin snapped, retrieving out another dagger from her sack and she aimed the daggers expertly, aiming for the nape of the wolf's ruff and for its heart; this time, landing two perfect blows on the wolf, causing the wild-eyed creature to finally collapse. Rin landed on the floor evasively, and she walked over the now-dead creature, who was, oddly, still thrashing out; as if it was still fighting for a grip on life. Before Rin could land another blow on the wolf, Len had bitten it; making the creature halt, the life completely sucked out of its grasp. Blood now stained Len's pearly-white teeth and his face, but he made effort to lick the blood cleanly off of his body; for he did have a care for a good appearance and tidiness. Amidst his cleaning session, Rin was watching and scowling at him with infuriated eyes. "What the hell did you think you were doing? I could've killed that wolf by myself without any of _your_ help!"

"I could say the same for you, my lady. So rude, aren't you. After all, I believe a kind and polite 'thank you' would be more logical, don't you think?"

"Don't play all 'smart aleck' with me, you idiot! I don't care if you're a guy; I don't care if you're older than me, but did you seriously think that I'm a weak fool? I mean, seriously; stating that you should be the one protecting me! Are you suggesting that I can't even put up a fight?!"

"Not with a wild wolf, my lady. Perhaps with a human, yes, but not with a wild creature, no," Len shrugged carelessly, continuously licking the crimson spots as he calmly eyed Rin rant.

"Underestimating me, aren't you?!"

"Temper, my lady, temper. I'd suggest you watch that health of yours; I wouldn't want to have to devour a human girl with anger management issues. And even if I wasn't gonna devour you, the last thing a lovely lady such as you needs is high blood pressures, strokes, or heart attacks," Len smirked, winking at Rin charismatically. _Wh-what the fuck is with this guy?! Grr, I wanna tear him apart, limb from limb! Starting with that pretty, arrogant face of his!_

"Since when do you give a crap about me, you asshole?!"

"Language, my lady, language. My, my…does my beautiful young captive have such rude mannerisms!" Len mocked, sucking on his blood-coated fingers brazenly.

"…Here are two words I can use to easily describe you: Ass. Hole," Rin snapped, glaring hotly at the mischievous male.

"Well, then, I'm glad my lady feels so highly of me. Now, shall we be going?"

"…Of course, of course." Rin followed Len as he led the way to his mansion, and Rin found many thoughts immersing through her brain. _This guy's a really annoying, stuck-up jerk! Gah, I can't even handle the past thirty minutes with him…though he IS really fun to mock. If I'm gonna have to live with him for who-knows-how-long, then I might as well enjoy it. He-he-he…_

* * *

In case you have no idea who SHINee (Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho, etc.) and Super Junior are, they are a K-pop band from South Korea from SM Entertainment. And for the shirtless Taemin, Jonghyun, and Minho's 'posters' (not really posters, I just made it up from some pictures I saw; IDK if there are actual posters, but whatever) you can check them out by going 'googling it'. (I would post these links, but for some odd reason, the links won't show up, so...) BTW, the reason I'm kind of torturing Gakupo and Kaito is because...idk, men are just so much fun to torture.:) But I'll come up with someone else to make fun of...though who could I make fun of?  
WARNING: if you are sensitive to the sight of handsome, shirtless guys, you might wanna avoid looking up these pictures. (Please just don't get a nosebleed and blame me for it cuz I did warn you; not all their pictures involve them shirtless...and how many times did I say shirtless already? lol...anyways, check out pics of them *if you dare* and almost forgot, just cuz my stories have these concepts are only mentioned for humor.) Thanks for reading my stories! :)


	8. Cat & Mouse

**Cat & Mouse**

* * *

"Here we are, my lady." Rin stared at the humongous mansion before her; truth be told, it clearly showed signs of age, for there were fractures on the structure. Aside from the fractures, the estate was beautiful and gave off an aura of power. She broke off her stare of the mansion and glanced at Len, who was grinning proudly, his arms crossed. As if she was going to give him any satisfaction.

"Are you sure we're at the right place? What a dumpy looking home. Plus, I was expecting for you to live in this giant, fancy castle; if I'm gonna get kidnapped, I might as well at least get to live in a more suitable looking place. How 1800s of you, Len-kun." His grin immediately faltered at her statement.

"Ahem." Len cleared his throat, trying to ignore the bulging vein on his head and his growing temper. "After you, my lady," he managed through gritted teeth as he unlocked the entrance to his home, giving a forced bow to Rin as she fake-curtsied past him inside.

"Why thank you, sir. I never knew you were such a kiss-ass," Rin grinned, happily turning around to wink at the flustered male, who was just now absorbing in her words. To which he did his best to bite back a growl of anger, but to nearly no avail. Then, as composed as he possibly could be, despite the flames fuming inside of his heart, he closed the door oh-so-quietly, being careful to make as little noise as possible. He wanted no visitors and _definitely_ no interruptions. Now…it was time to play _his_ game. Rin raised an eyebrow at the rather shady looking but humongous room around her; she glanced around, her eyes skimming over every nook, every cranny, and every single feature that made up her soon-to-be-called home. A dim candlelight decorated the room, basking it in a soft, warm, yet eerie aura. "My…beautiful it is…though I suppose you have another reason besides to play hide and seek with me in such a dark area, do you?" Rin whispered, whirling around to face the blonde, who had…disappeared. She grinned; she was expecting for him play this game, and she knew; knew that he was one skilled player. He was a cunning, smart, and manipulative player; well, worry not, for she knew how to play with him. And indeed, was it going to be fun. She whirled around and there he was, grinning cockily.

"You're not afraid, my love? You have no idea… how many beautiful, beautiful young women like you were offered to me and yet none had ever escaped from my game of seduction? And there were so many—so many that were very, very smart. Why, there was even this one girl—now she was a fine one, indeed… she nearly escaped me, but her little fiasco failed. And I, of course, did the pleasure of eating her up." And Rin found herself repulsing at the thought of that information. Did he really think that she cared about how many women he seduced or how this one girl came close to escaping him?

"Are you gonna stand there all night and yap on about your past lovers or are you gonna play this silly game with me and let me show you how it's done already?" Rin snapped, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the male before her, who was now chuckling in response, his red gleaming with mischief.

"Not three sentences and you're already jealous of who I've been with? My, are you easy to figure out…" he murmured, licking his lips sexily, to which Rin blew him a kiss in response, just to mock him. And he was now slowly advancing on her, fangs at the ready, like a cat to a mouse.

"It's a shame I don't have garlic right now, or else I'd shove them down your throat and see how if your smart ass of a mouth would be babbling anymore." She eyed him, watching his every movement carefully.

"What makes you think I have a weakness against garlic? 'Tis nothing more than an old folks' rumor. In fact, would you would like to my own exquisite batch of garlic back in the kitchen?" She snorted, finding this guy more of a dolt than a menace; he probably couldn't even scare a fly by the looks of it.

"Nah, save the adventure for another day. Besides… what were we talking about before the nasty garlic?"

"Ah, yes…he-he, glad you remembered. That girl… the one who nearly escaped; she was much like you, actually; strong-willed and brave. Even when I showed her my fangs, she still didn't freak out. I admired that about her..." Suddenly, Len trailed off, and for once, Rin could not read his eyes even though his hood was not pulled up. And for once, Rin began to think; maybe, just maybe this Len had a different side to him; a more thoughtful and mysterious side. But, just for the fun of it, Rin decided to… cheer him up.

"Hey… don't you worry your pretty little head, Len-kun. Why… you'll still have me. And I will always be by your side," she whispered, purring as she now advanced on Len, grinning suggestively. The look in his eyes told her that he bought it; that he was entranced by her charm. "Forget about that girl. She's surely no better than me; not to mention, I can stay by your side and let you eat me up any-time you want, Len-kun. Wouldn't you l-ove that?" She was now trailing her finger along his jaw, and she rested her hand upon the back of his neck, leaning in as she spoke.

"Are you sure that is what you want, my lady? Because if it is, I won't hold back. I'll make you want and need me until your pretty little fragile heart can no longer take the pain. I'll make you mine," he growled, closing in on her until their faces were no more than a couple centimeters apart. Just as Len was about to lean in, Rin tickled in his stomach, poked his cheeks, and cackled in malevolent glee as she fled upon the nearby stairs of the mansion, hooting all the while.

"Lenny-kun got fooled, Lenny-kun got fooled~ how's that for a game? Sucker!" She cackled, and all too late did an infuriated Len stormed after her.

"Hey! Get back here, you little rascal!"

"And get away from me, you old pedophile!" The slam of a door followed and the constant pounding of fists was heard.

"Are you suggesting I'm old?!" _So he is sensitive about his age…he-he…_Rin chuckled as she locked the door tightly.

"Whaddya think, stupid?!"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?!"

"You're so u-gly~"

"Get your skinny little butt out here and say it to my face!"

"Never! You know, you are in serious need of anger management."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, and is this how you treat your guests? No wonder that special girl of yours detested you all that time. You're not making a very good Romeo, you know. Naughty, naughty Lenny."

"Enough with the 'Lennys' already!" The pounding grew louder and more urgent this time.

"Oh, so you hate that name? Lenny, Lenny, Lenny!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Glad the feeling's mutual, you old, retarded buffoon!"


End file.
